James
Marcin Przybylski |zawód = Agent, tymczasowy lider sali |kolor = Rocket }}James '(jap. 'コジロウ Kojirō) – jest członkiem Zespołu R z Jessie i Meowthem. Zwykle próbuje ukraść Pikachu Asha. Charakterystyka Przeszłość James to dziedzic olbrzymiej fortuny. Od dziecka chowany był w arystokratycznej rodzinie, gdzie wszystkie jego decyzje podejmowane były za niego m.in. miał prywatne lekcje gry na pianinie i skrzypcach. James zaś od dziecka nienawidził wytwornej etykiety, jego hobby w dzieciństwie to było zbieranie kapsli po zużytych napojach, lecz któregoś dnia matka wszystkie mu wyrzuciła (czego możemy się dowiedzieć w 85 odcinku serii XY). W rezultacie jego rodzice wybrali mu nawet narzeczoną – Jessiebelle. Sam James z początku był w niej zauroczony i napisał list miłosny. Kiedy udał się do niej z wizytą aby przekazać list ona kazała mu porzucić swojego ukochanego pokemona Growlitha, ponieważ jej on nie pasował. James zdał sobie wtedy sprawę z tego jaką Jessiebell jest egoistką i znienawidził ją (odcinek pt. Ten skarb należy do mnie!). Rodziciele posłali go też do Technikum Pokémon w Kanto, gdzie uczy się sama śmietanka, jednak on nie podołał zbyt wysokiemu poziomowi i został z niej wyrzucony. Wtedy też poznał Jessie, z którą czuł się nieco bliższy, z powodu podobnych trudności w nauce. W końcu James decyduje się uciec z domu, porzucając majątek i dostatek i wybierając możliwość samodzielnego kierowania własnym losem. Razem ze swoją nową koleżanką wstępują oni do gangu rowerowego w Słonecznym Mieście, gdzie szybko zdobywają spory rozgłos. Być może z powodu różnicy zdań, jego drogi z Jess rozchodzą się. Dużo o przeszłości Jamesa można dowiedzieć się w odcinku 48 serii OS pt. Szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Zespół R On i jego obecna partnerka ponownie spotykają się w obozie szkoleniowym Zespołu R, gdzie nie pałają do siebie uczuciem i raczej są wobec siebie oschli (Pokemon odcinek "Training daze"). Gdy do ich drużyny przydzielony zostaje Meowth, wszelkie niesnaski szybko mijają, a jemu udaje się w końcu znaleźć swoje miejsce na ziemi. Otrzymując stopień agenta i rozpoczynając swoją kryminalną karierę, James wraz z przyjaciółmi natyka się na Asha i jego Pikachu. Uznając, że Elektryczna Mysz posiada niezwykłą moc ( OS odc.2), Trio postanawia podążać śladem Ketchuma i nieudolnie odebrać mu jego startera. W serii Best Wishes!, Jessie, James i Meowth zostali wysłani do Unova na rozkaz ich szefa, Giovanniego, przysłany przez jego sekretarkę w odcinku [[DP191|''Wspomnienia utkane są ze szczęścia!]]. Dostali awans, przez co zmienili uniformy na czarne mundury na miejsce białych. Aby się nie wyróżniać Giovanni kazał im oddać swoje Pokémony do siedziby Zespołu R, a złapać jakieś z regionu Unova, ponieważ w tym regionie pokemony z Kanto, Johto, Hoenn czy Sinnoh są bardzo rzadko spotykane lub ściągane na siebie uwagę. Giovanni kazał im między innymi zebrać informacje na temat lokalnej grupy przestępczej działającej w Unovie. W [[BW023|''Bitwa w imię miłości do Pokémonów robaków!]] trio wraca do starych uniformów. Charakter James to mimo dostojnego wychowania, bardzo prosty człowiek. Jego logika nie jest porażająco rozbudowana, co skutkuje często w jego łatwowierności (np. ciągłe nabieranie się na sztuczki Sprzedawcy Magikarpiów). Wynikać to też to może z jego dobrego serca. Choć jako członek Zespołu R, musi on trzymać "fason" i zachowywać się jak kryminalista. James lubi pomagać ludziom, zachowując oczywiście anonimowość i co więcej, robić to zupełnie bezinteresownie ( XY 85). Posiada on też szereg zainteresowań, począwszy od unikalnego sportu - Poké-Ringo, poprzez umiejętności projektowania, szycia, orientacji w terenie czy pisaniu haiku. Jego największym hobby jest jednak kolekcjonowanie kapsli po napojach zbiera je już od dziecka. Ma on ich sporą kolekcję i za każdym razem, gdy Jessie lub Meowth wykorzystują je do swoich niecnych planów, nie może on przeboleć straty cennych skarbów. Inną cechą Jamesa jest jego zdolność do przebierania się i nie chodzi tu tylko o starszych ludzi lub urodziwe kobiety. Zdarzało się bowiem, że z powodzeniem podszywał się on pod takie sławy jak Norman, Juan czy Profesor Oak. Strój James, jako członek Zespołu R, musi obowiązkowo nosić uniform z logiem tej organizacji. W odróżnieniu jednak od zwykłych agentów, jego strój nie jest czarny, lecz biały (czarny jest dopiero w serii BW na 23 odcinki). Tym sposobem on i Jessie chcą wyrazić swoją oryginalność i odrębność. Swoje fioletowe włosy czesze on zawsze na grzybka, co może i było modne, gdy Pokemony podbijały małe ekrany, jednak w obecnych czasach może się to niektórym dziwnie kojarzyć. James jest też doskonałym aktorem i potrafi się wczuć w rolę udawanej przez siebie postaci. W ciągu całej serii miał on na sobie sporą liczbę przebrań. Odcinki, w których można się dowiedzieć wiele o przeszłości Jamesa *"Kochany mały James" – odcinek zaczyna się tym że Chimeco Jamesa jest ciężko chory on postanawia więc znaleźć miejsce gdzie by go wyleczyli. Okazuje się że w pobliżu nie ma centrum pokemonów ale jest domek letniskowy Jamesa w którym uwielbiał spędzać czas. Witają go tam niania i papcio, on okłamuje ich że meowth to jego manager a Jessie to jego sekretarka i że pracuje w firmie o nazwie "Rządy i romans". *"Szczęśliwe małżeństwo". Pokémony Względem Pokémonów James zawsze stara się być jak najlepszym trenerem i przyjacielem. Pomimo tego, że "głąby" bez przerwy posyłają Zespół R w przestworza, dokłada on wszelkich starań, żeby jego podopieczni byli w jak najlepszej kondycji. Jego najlepszym Pokémonem, gdy go poznajemy, jest Koffing, choć jako dziecko posiadał on już masę innych Kieszonkowych Potworów, takich jak Growlithe czy Carnivine, zostawionych w jego rezydencjach. James posiada słabość do Trawiastych Poków, zwłaszcza do Weepinbella. Sam posiada jednego z nich, jednak po zostawieniu go w Centrum Hodowli, przemienia się on w Victreebela. Jest on zawsze pobłażliwy w stosunku do swoich podopiecznych, więc ci nie wahają się tego wykorzystać, w komiczny sposób okazując mu swoje uczucia przy każdej okazji. James ciężko przychodzą rozstania, ale gdy ma do wyboru zostawienie Stworka w swojej drużynie lub polepszenie jego sytuacji, zawsze wybiera tę drugą opcję. Jego Pokémony są mu zawsze wierne i oddane. Obecnie W posiadaniu Utracone Tymczasowe Osiągnięcia Podczas gdy nie osiągnął wiele jako członek Zespołu R, James okazał się dość umiejętny w kilku innych zajęciach. Brał udział także w kilku ubocznych konkursach, nawet wygrywając Pokazy Pokémonów. *Poké-Ringo w Hoenn (2 miejsce). *Konkurs na orientację Pokémonów (zwycięzca). *Pokazy Lilypad (zwycięzca; dał wstążkę Jessie). W grze W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu thumb|63px|James w mandze [[The Electric Tale of Pikachu]] Ciekawostki *James czasami używa imienia Jameson. *James w 85 odcinku serii XY sam nadaje sobie imię Chips. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zespół Rocket Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Członkowie Zespołu Rocket Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie z mangi